Mon sauveur
by Yuko22
Summary: Nathaniel, élève de Sweet Amoris, a plusieurs problèmes personnels et ne s'en sors pas tout seul alors quand une personne vient telle une fleur et chamboule sa vie, Nathaniel ne c'est où donner de la tête. Nathaniel x Castiel ; Armin x Oc. Mon histoire est présente également sur Wattpad : AnnieNeige
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : le commencement

Drinnng !

Sortant une main de mon lit j'éteignis mon réveil. C'était déjà l'heure, m'extirpant du lit je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Fermant à clef derrière moi, je me dévêtis et entrai dans la douche, l'allumant au passage. Je laissai l'eau couler, elle n'épargnait aucune zone de mon corps douloureux.

J'en sortis en prenant une serviette et l'enrouant autour de mes hanches en me regardant dans le miroir et laissant un soupir las s'échapper dès mes lèvres.  
Soudain on frappa à la porte, ma sœur, Ambre, qui me criait de me dépêcher de sortir sinon elle en avertirait les parents.

En entendant ses mots, mon sang se glaça et un frisson d'horreur me parcourut, j'empoignai mes vêtements les mettant en quatrième vitesse, arrangeant mes cheveux de sorte à faire comme si je les avais coiffé et sortis de la salle d'eau sous le regard fier et hautain de ma sœur.

Fin chapitre 1

~~ Hellllo ~~Comment allez-vous ?

Alors j'ai quelques petites infos à vous transmettre pour cette fiction :

_-Premièrement,_ cette histoire est un un yaoi principalement,

_-Deuxièmement_, j'avais 13 ans quand je l'ai faite c'était il y a quelques années maintenant et je l'ai juste corrigé donc elle ne ressemble pas à mon style actuel,

_-Troisièmement_, je ne suis pas la chronologie d'Amour sucré j'ai repris les évènements que la Sucrette affronte dans le jeu mais je les ai mis à ma sauce avec beaucoup de modifications,

_-Quatrièmement_, les personnages sont OOC,

_-Cinquièmement_, Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à par l'Oc présente,

Voilà je pense avoir tout dit merci de lire mon histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Famille compliqué

Après avoir laissé la place à Ambre, je me rendis dans la cuisine pour saluer poliment mes parents en évitant de les regarder pour ne pas croiser leurs regards méprisants.  
Ne prenant aucun petit déjeuner, je pris mon sac, saluèrent une dernière fois mes parents et je m'apprête à sortir quand la voix de mon paternel me stop net.  
« Pourquoi n'attends-tu pas par ta sœur Nathaniel ?! Fit-il de sa voix rauque  
\- Il y a beaucoup de papier à remplir au lycée et la directrice souhaite me voir ! Dis-je en me forçant à sourire  
-Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous mentir me fit mon père d'un tour qui voulait tout dire.  
\- Je...je n'oserai jamais…! bégayai-je  
Sur ces derniers mots je quitte la maison à la hâte et pris le chemin du lycée Sweet Amoris, quand j'arrive au lycée personne n'est à pars la directrice ainsi que quelques professeurs.  
Je me dirigeai vers la salle des délégués et commençai à faire de la paperasse en me disant que j'aurais du boulot aujourd'hui, surtout que je dois m'occuper de vérifier l'inscription et le dossier de la nouvelle (encore).

Fin chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : la nouvelle !

Point De Vue (PDV) ? :

Je suis contente de rejoindre mon nouveau lycée, j'espère que tout ça passera bien, je suis trop stressé ! Je suis nouvelle au lycée Sweet Amoris au début je trouvais que c'était un lycée nul qui essayait d'être parfait mais je viens à peine d'arriver sur les lieux que l'ambiance présente me sauta au visage.

Il y a une autre ambiance que dans mon ancien lycée, mon avis à totalement changé pour le coup. Je pénètre le bâtiment et me dirige vers la première salle que je vois, il y a marqué « salle des délégués », je toque et entre timidement, une fille souriante viens vers moi : 

« Je présume que tu es la nouvelle, moi c'est Mélody, je suis sous-délégué, tu devrais attendre un peu ici que Nathaniel arrive. »

J'hoche la tête et elle partis, pour l'instant c'est une bonne rentrée, sur cette pensée je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, m'accouda au rebord en me plongeant dans mes pensées.  
Après quelques minutes dans le silence, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement me faisant sursauter et deux garçons entrèrent.

Fin PDV ?

Fin chapitre 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : les opposés

PDV Externe :

Après que les deux garçons soient entrés, ils se mirent à crier et à se disputer sans que la jeune fille ne comprenne, elle se mit à les dévisager sans pouvoir sans empêcher, l'un des deux avait le cheveu mi-long rouge et l'autre avait les cheveux courts blonds, ce dernier tenait un billet et criait au rouge des explications vis-à-vis de celui-ci.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges était vêtu d'un slime noir (qui fait living)avec quelque trou par ci, par là, d'un haut avec un dégradé de rouge du plus clair au plus foncé ainsi que d'une veste en cuir, un air « je m'en foutisse » collé au visage.  
Contrairement à ce garçon, le blond était vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate bleue à rayure verte ainsi que d'un pantalon jaune. Tout le contraire.

« Euh… Excusez-moi ?

\- Désoler on ne t'avait pas vu, je suppose que tu es la nouvelle. Je m'appelle Nathaniel je suis le délégué principal du lycée, se présenta le jeune homme à la brunette  
\- Enchanté Nathaniel, Je suis Sora, fit la jeune fille poliment  
\- Arrête de m'ignorer blondie et le bisounours ! Grogna le rouge dans sa barbe inexistante  
\- Que ce que tu as dit connard ! s'exclamèrent Nathaniel et Sora en même temps  
\- Vous avez dit quoi là !? s'énerva le rockeur  
\- Ta très bien entendu face de rat ! Provoqua Sora consciemment  
\- Tait toi Castiel, soupira le délégué exaspérer

Fin chapitre 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Début du secret

Nathaniel venait de s'excuser pour le comportement de Castiel envers Sora, cette dernière en profita pour demander au blond pourquoi ils se disputaient quand ils sont arrivés dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi vous vous disputiez ? En plus vous n'étiez pas discret pour un sou, interrogea Sora  
\- Je veux pas signer ce putain de billet d'absence ! Lâcha Castiel mécontent  
-Oui mais c'est moi qui me prends tout après...nota Nathaniel tristement

PDV Castiel :

j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas signer les billets, Nathaniel a répliqué tristement, le ton qu'il a employé… Je ressentis un pincement au cœur en y pensant… Mais merde que ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Pff…  
Pour cacher mon mal, je partis sans rien dire de plus et bien évidemment après avoir signé ses foutus billets.  
Enfin sortis je me dirigeai vers le sous-sol et y restais jusqu'à la fin de la journée, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Fin PDV Castiel

À la fin de la journée, la directrice avait convoqué Castiel et Nathaniel. Ils y allèrent tous les deux sans se douter de ce qui les attendait.  
« Si je vous ai convoqué c'est pour que vos soyers les commendataires du nouvel évènement qui commencera très bientôt. »

Fin chapitre 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Les préparatifs

Un silence pesant pris place juste après que la directrice est prise la parole.

« Mais pourquoi nous ? Questionna Nathaniel curieux  
-Je n'ai pas à me justifier déléguer, répliqua la directrice en souriant  
-Tss... Ok, répondit Castiel en grognant  
Nathaniel regarde Castiel surpris, lui qui se rebelle et ne dit jamais « oui », il l'avait dit à la directrice. Le sourire de cette dernière s'agrandit.  
-Alors on est d'accord ! Entendez-vous bien mes chères élèves, encouragea la directrice

PDV Nathaniel :

je sortis du bureau de la directrice accompagnée de Castiel, j'en revenais pas qu'il est dit « oui » à la directrice. Lysandre à déteins sur Castiel, je tournai la tête vers l'horloge murale au-dessus de la classe A et vis qu'il était sept heures du soir, je me raidis d'un coup, j'allais me faire disputer si je ne rentrais pas maintenant. Je fermai la porte de la salle des délégués et quittai le lycée, fauchant compagnie à Castiel.  
Je sortis du lycée en courant et quand j'arrivai chez moi, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, le hall d'entrée était sombre, personne ne devait être présent. J'enlevai rapidement mes chaussures, montai à l'étage pour faire ma douche et alla me coucher sans prendre la peine de manger, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil je vis vaguement une silhouette me regarder mais je n'eus le temps de réfléchir que je me fis happer par les ténèbres.

Fin PDV Nathaniel

Fin chapitre 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Annonce

PDV Castiel :

après que Nathaniel soit parti du lycée, je le suivis discrètement jusque chez lui, tout était éteint, peu de temps après qu'il soit entré dans sa maison, je vis la lumière s'allumer dans une pièce à l'étage, sûrement sa chambre, je vis sa silhouette bouger puis la lumière s'éteignit laissant place aux ténèbres. Je partis en me plongeant dans mes pensées, arriver chez moi je fus accueillis par Démon, mon chien, je lui caressai la tête.

J'allai dans la cuisine suivie de près par Démon, je pris sa gamelle pour la remplir de croquette, ses préférés, je posai sa gamelle devant lui, il me regarda l'air de demander « je peux ? », je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui donner mon accord puis je partis dans ma chambre. Je jouais un morceau à la guitare électrique mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à l'air triste du blondinet... Je me mis en caleçon, me mit sous mes couvertures et m'endormis sur cette pensée

Fin PDV Castiel

Le lendemain au lycée, une annonce allait être faites, tous les élèves étaient réunis dans le hall autour de la directrice et des professeurs.  
« Demain tout le lycée fera une course d'orientation ! »

Fin chapitre 7


	8. Chapter 8 Parties 1

Chapitre 8 : Un trio infernal pour la course d'orientation (p1/2)

« Une course d'orientation ! crièrent les élèves en cœur  
-Oui ! Confirma la directrice sous les regards découragés des élèves  
-Oh Nooonnn ! gémirent certains d'entre eux  
Le lendemain la directrice fit un bref briefing.

«Nous vous laissons choisir votre binôme pour la course, ensuite vous devrez chercher trois objets que vous diront vos professeurs au moment venue puis vous reviendrez montrer aux enseignants les objets puis vous en aurez d'autres à trouver. La course durera toute la journée et avant de vous « libérer » vous passerez à la cantine pour prendre votre pique-nique. Qui est seul(e) ?  
\- Moi ! Firent Nathaniel, Castiel et Sora en même temps puis ils se regardèrent avant de crier, NON !  
-Vous vous mettrez tous les trois ensemble ! Bon tout le monde est prêt . Dans ce cas nous pouvons commencer ! Souris la directrice devant le regard dépité des élèves de Sweet Amoris

Après avoir donné les sandwichs, et après avoir pris le bus pour aller au début de la forêt, les binômes partirent chacun de leur côté avec une carte et une liste des trois premiers objets à obtenir.

-Castiel on est où ? Questionna Nathaniel en regardant un passage étroit

\- Castiel ? Interrogea Sora devant la non-réponse de Castiel, puis en le voyant tourner et retourner la carte dans tous les sens elle comprit  
-Je crois...ou non en fait je suis sur on est perdu !  
-Hein ! Fit Nathaniel en se retournant précipitamment manquant de tomber

Fin du chapitre 8


	9. Chapter 8 Parties 2

Chapitre 8 : Un trio infernale en course d'orientation (p2/2)

« Castiel tu me saoules ! Cria Sora énerver  
-Ferme-la, je pouvais pas savoir pauvre cruche !  
-Fermez-la ! Grommela Nathaniel en se tenant la tête  
-Si ça avait été Arminounet ça ne m'aurait pas gêné et même j'aurais été ravie ! Dit -elle en pleurnichant  
-Ok bah on te laisse dans ce cas, dirent les deux garçons en ce dirigeant chacun dans une direction différente  
-Non vous fichez pas de moi ! Revenez ! Ne me laisser pas toute seule !  
-On rigole ! Précisa Nathaniel  
-Ah bon ? Ajouta Castiel  
-Bon quels sont les objets qu'on doit chercher .  
-Quelque chose de rouge, un objet rigide et un objet pétillant (on va dire brillant), récite Sora à haute voix  
-Du rouge... Castiel tu permets qu'on prenne l'un de tes cheveux . Sora ta barrette elle brille on peut la prendre . Et rigide ? Une pierre ?  
-Mes cheveux ! Cria Castiel quand Nathaniel lui en arracha un pour le mettre dans un sachet zip  
-Ma barrette ? Ok et va pour la pierre, Sora détacha sa barrette et a mis dans le sachet que Nath lui tendit tandis que Castiel mit un caillou dans le sachet.

Le petit trio continua à avancer jusqu'à ce que Sora glisse et dévale une pente en rouler bouler pour atterrir dans un lac et qu'elle en ressorte tremper jusqu'au os.

-J'ai froid ! Il caille sa mère ! Pleurnicha la jeune fille en se frottant frénétiquement les bras avec ses mains gelées.  
-Un peu normal mais euh… hésita Nath  
-Quoi ?  
-Ton haut. Ajouta Castiel, ne se gênant pas pour regarder contrairement à Nath qui a détourné le regarda

En voyant le visage rouge de Nathaniel, Sora baissa les yeux sur son t-shirt et vis que ce dernier était devenu transparent à cause de l'eau, quelques secondes plus tard son visage s'accordait parfaitement à une tomate, Castiel lui jeta sa veste à la figure, la jeune fille la mit et ferma la fermeture avant de commencer à escalader la pente, arriver en haut, elle vit deux mains se tendre vers elle, une de Nath et l'autre à Castiel. Elle sourit et agrippa les mains qui finir de la hisser sur le chemin.

Fin chapitre 8


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Perdu ? Retrouver ?

« Arf*... Il commence à faire sombre ! Grogna Nathaniel après s'être pris le pied dans une racine d'arbre  
\- Ouais, on ferait mieux de faire un feu de camp, proposa Castiel en regardant les alentours  
-Tu sais faire sa toi . Ironisa Sora  
-Prends-moi pour un abruti aussi ! Trouvons un endroit sec et des branches pas trop humides pour que le feu prenne, quelqu'un à une lampe ou un briquet .  
-Oh…non...dit Nath en baissant la tête penaud  
-Euh…mais...ce n'est pas grave hein...! s'exclama Castiel précipitamment devant l'air tristounet de Nath  
Sora qui était resté à l'écart sourit mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, elle du les interrompre en disant qu'elle avait une lampe torche toujours avec son sourire qui ne fit que grandir en voyant le visage de Nath virer au rouge coquelicot et une légère rougeur sur les pommettes de Castiel, quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient oublié la présence de la jeune fille avec eux.  
Ils finirent par trouver un petit coin sec et firent un feu tant bien que mal, ils s'assirent tout autour en silence profitant de la chaleur émanant du feu.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, ils décidèrent de bouger, le vent s'étant lever la chaleur du feu ne suffisait plus à les réchauffer. Après quelques minutes de marche une lumière éblouissante les illumina et derrière cette lumière se trouvaient les professeurs et quelques élèves.  
Après être rentré à l'auberge qui les accueille pour la nuit, tous furent soulagé de voir le trio revenir avec les professeurs et les quelques élèves, ils entrèrent dans l'auberge et se dissipèrent, Nathaniel rejoignit Violette, Su, Alexy et tout le groupe tandis que Castiel partis voir Lysandre. Sora laissée toute seule décida de s'isoler et cela se fait, éclata en sanglots.

Fin chapitre 9

* = Référence à un tic que j'avais à l'époque où j'ai écrit cette fic


	11. Bonus 1

BONUS 1 : Crise de Larmes

PDV Sora :

On nous a finalement retrouvés…  
Je sentis une immense joie engendrer la peur qui s'était installée dans mon cœur, je voulais pleurer mais je voulais faire bonne figure devant les autres donc j'ai tout gardé pour moi et j'ai souri jusqu'à atteindre ma chambre. J'allais actionner la poigne mais je n'eus la force de tenir et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots dans le couloir. J'essayai d'étouffer mes pleurs mais quelqu'un que je n'avais pas entendu arriver m'enlaça par-derrière, étant face à la porte de ma chambre. La personne se pencha à mon oreille.

« Tu peux pleurer, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de le faire.

Je reconnais directement cette voix, c'était celle d'Armin.  
Je me retournai brusquement le déstabilisant au passage et l'enlaçai fortement en pleurant à chaudes larmes, je laissais mes larmes ruisseler sur mon visage sans retenue, un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit surplombant le stress, la peur, l'angoisse que j'ai pu ressentir ses dernières heures. C'est gamin, oui, mais je m'en fiche. Je me calai un peu plus contre son torse chaud et je finis par m'endormir sur lui. Il n'est pas très musclé mais qu'est-ce que c'est un bon oreiller, je me sens tellement bien quand je suis avec lui…

Fin PDV Sora

PDV Armin

Je la vis face contre le mur, pleurant silencieusement, ce n'est pas mon genre mais je l'enlaçai, collant son dos à mon torse, je sentis qu'elle était surprise. Je lui murmurais une phrase, je sentis ses dernières barrières s'effondrer, elle se retourna et m'enlaça, pleurant sans retenue et elle finit par s'endormir caler contre mon cou.  
Je la pris dans mes bras comme une princesse, même si j'ai eu un peu de mal à la bouger, je ne suis pas Hulk mais j'ai tout de même réussi à la porter sans la réveiller et sans tomber, je suis plutôt fier de moi. J'entrai dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée, je l'allongeai dans un lit, je lui enlevai ses chaussures et sa veste, remontant la couverture pour la border comme un enfant, j'embrassai son front lui murmurant un bref « bonne nuit » avant de m'en aller discrètement le sourire aux lèvres.

Fin PDV Armin

Fin du BONUS 1


	12. Bonus 2

Bonus 2 : Fête

PDV Alexy

Après que l'on ait retrouvé le petit trio, on rentra tous à l'auberge et comme on voulait fêter sa, on l'a fêté un peu logique. Sora et Armin nous on fausser compagnie directement dommage pour eux. On s'amuse bien, entre un Nathaniel semi-bourrer qui n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Castiel, Melody furieuse derrière eux Ambre, Li et Charlotte sont en train de draguer le barman Kentin, ivre qui danse, une vision alléchante je dois le dire.  
Kim, Violette et Iris sont attablé avec Mr Faraize ainsi que la directrice. Capucine et Peggy discutaient un peu à l'écart tandis que Priya et Su débattait...se disputait gentiment sur des sujets quelconques avec Rosa qui rigolait pour rien en les regardant.  
Je ris en regardant tout ce beau monde quand soudain on m'empoigna le bras pour me retourner brusquement, je vis Kentin furieux, que ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'eus le temps de lui demander qu'il m'emmenât vers les dortoirs, plus précisément vers sa chambre, dès que la porte se ferma il me plaqua contre le mur sans ménagement et m'embrassa sans douceur en me murmurant que j'étais à lui…

« Ken arrête tes complètement bourrer et je ne suis pas à toi ! m'exclamais-je en le poussant  
-Aleeex…  
-Quoi ?  
-Je me sens mal...  
\- Ah me vomis pas dessus ! criais-je précipitamment en le traînant hors de la chambre pour aller dans les toilettes communes où il vomit ses tripes…très élégant !

Je soupirais lascivement, j'aurais préféré un baiser dans un autre endroit et consciemment... Tristesse  
Ne le voyant plus bouger je le relavai et vis qu'il s'était endormi... Génial...bon je dois faire le chemin inverse maintenant, je veux bien mais c'est qu'il pèse son poids l'animal. Je le trainai tant bien que mal dans sa chambre et le mis au lit après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Je m'assis sur le sol près de son lit, le regardant dormir. Il est Chou...sentant la fatigue arriver, je lui fis un bisou au coin des lèvres et partis en fermant doucement la porte de sa chambre pour repartir vers la mienne le sourire aux lèvres.

Fin PDV Alexy

Fin Bonus 2


	13. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Accident en Chimie

PDV Nathaniel

Après que l'on soit rentré de la course d'orientation, j'ai dû remplir des dossiers, une montagne de dossiers, concernant d'autres évènements à venir, j'ai du lire le dossier de la nouvelle professeur de physique chimie, Madame Delanay.  
Ça ne m'arrangeait pas mais c'est son être délégué principal…

Fin PDV Nathaniel

Pendant quelques jours rien de particulier ne se passèrent dans le lycée Sweet Amoris. Puis le premier cours de physique chimie avec Madame Delanay arriva. La professeur avait demandé d'acheter une blouse et le matériel pour pouvoir faire des expériences en cours.  
« Aujourd'hui pour votre premier cour vous allez faire un test pour que je sache ce que vous savez déjà comme ça on ne s'éternisera pas dessus, ensuite vous ferez une petite expérience, des questions . Expliqua la professeur en faisant passer une feuille de feuille dans les rangs  
Personne ne répondit  
Après le test vint l'expérience, il s'agissait de mettre plusieurs produits dans différents béchers pour voir la réaction que le produit de base aurait.

-Pour cette expérience vous vous mettrez en binôme que je vais faire pour éviter d'avoir des histoires, donc Nathaniel avec Priya Peggy avec Kentin Alexy avec Kim Mélody avec Su, Capucine avec Charlotte Li avec Castiel Ambre avec Armin et pour finir Violette et Iris ensemble, des questions .  
-Madame vous m'avez oublié, dit Sora ennuyer  
-Ah vous irez avec le dernier groupe  
-Ok  
-Oh my goooood ! Souffla Armin bruyamment après que tout le monde se soit activé à faire le travail.

Après l'expérience put commencer, Kentin et Alexy n'arrêtaient pas de se jeter des regards de biais, puis un toc retenti dans la classe stoppant tout le petit monde, Monsieur Faraize demanda une clé à madame Delanay qui avait la dites clés dans sa voiture donc elle s'absenta laissant les élèves seuls. Le brouhaha pris place dans la salle de physique chimie, Ambre et Armin étaient en train de se disputer quand madame Delanay revient en criant qu'elle les entendait jusqu'à l'autre bout du lycée. Quelques minutes passèrent quand soudain une explosion se fit entendre surprenant tout le monde, une fumée blanche et grise se propageait jusque dans le couloir.

« Calmé vous et ne courrez pas ! Cria la professeur  
-Je veux pas mourir ! Chouina Capucine en proie à la panique  
\- C'est ta faute ! Crièrent Ambre et Armin en même temps  
-Votre gueule merde ! Cria Sora en poussant les deux vers la sortie, Ambre perdit l'équilibre sous le coup, mais Sora avait fait exprès de la bousculer plus fort qu'Armin, et en voyant la blonde, la brunette sourit.

Tout le monde sortit mais Nathaniel commença à faire une crise d'angoisse, il dut se mettre à genoux mais ça n'aida pas à le calmer en rampant il sortit de la salle de science après avoir pris sa ventoline dans son sac, une fois sorti il toussa bruyamment, il allait s'évanouir quand il entendit une voix familière, il vit Castiel une main sur le nez et l'autre tendu vers lui.  
Nath leva péniblement la main et réussit à attraper la main tendue du rouquin, ce dernier le tira de toutes ses forces vers lui, Nath fini par atterrir dans les bras du rockeur. La chaleur du corps de Castiel ainsi que les battements de son cœur mirent un terme à la crise d'angoisse du blond. Le rockeur pris Nath sur son dos et sorti vite du couloir, une fois sorti la directrice leur sauta (presque) dessus…

Fin chapitre 10


	14. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : L'après accident

Après cet incident, Madame Delanay avait essayé d'expliquer (en grande peine) la situation à la directrice paniquée.  
Pendant ce temps Nathaniel avait été emmené à l'infirmerie, ce dernier y resta jusqu'à la fin des cours. Les parents du délégué vinrent le chercher en même temps que Ambre, quand ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie, l'infirmière expliqua calmement aux parents de Nathaniel que ce dernier avait inhalé beaucoup de fumé dû à sa crise d'angoisse et qu'il ne devait pas rester seul au cas où une autre crise survenait et entraîne un évanouissement. Les parents acquiescèrent non sans pester contre leur fils. Dans la voiture l'ambiance était électrique, personne ne parlait jusqu'à ce que la voix rauque du père des deux blonds retentisse.

« Que faisait tu dans la salle de chimie ? Demanda son père  
-Je voulais...commença Nath hésitant  
-Réponds à ton père Nath. Insista sa mère  
Nathaniel tremblait de tout son être sans pouvoir se contrôler en cherchant ses mots, il finit par répondre;  
-Je voulais prendre ma ventoline pour éviter une crise d'angoisse...  
-J'aurais à te « parler » après, tu resteras dans ta chambre. Fit son père d'un ton sec et menaçant.  
-oui père…

Nathaniel ne put qu'acquiescer et ils rentrèrent chez eux sur ces dernières paroles.

Fin chapitre 11


	15. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Un secret et une fuite

PDV Nathaniel

Après être rentré à la maison mon père alla dans le couloir et moi je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, j'y entrai suivi par mon père qui ferma à clé pour ne pas être dérangé et s'avança vers moi, j'avais peur, très peur. Il mit sa main dans une boîte qu'il avait prise et en sortit une cravache, celle qu'Ambre utilisait quand elle faisait de l'équitation, cette dernière atterrisse sur ma joue sans que je ne mais attende, j'étais abasourdi tellement que mes jambes me lâchèrent, ne supportant plus mon propre poids…  
Mon père me prit par le col de ma chemise la déchirant au passage, laissant mon dos à découvert. Il leva la cravache pour l'abattre violemment sur mon dos, il continua pendant...dix, vingt, trente minutes, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, le silence règne dans ma chambre, je suis épuisé mais je dois me lever.

Fin PDV Nathaniel

Nathaniel se leva difficilement, tremblant, il sortit de la maison par la fenêtre de sa chambre et grâce aux moulures ressortant du bâtiment il reussi à s'enfuir de la maison, cette maison qu'il hait tant et il partit pour un endroit où il se sentirait mieux que dans sa chambre.

Fin chapitre 12


	16. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Bouleversement

PDV Castiel

Je me levais de mon lit regardant rapidement mon réveil qui affichait 23h45, je ne pus fermer l'œil. J'allai dans le salon de mon appartement, mes parents n'étaient jamais là, du coup je vis seul avec mon Demon, mon chien.

Dès qu'il me vit il alla à la porte et me regarda, je connais la suite, il voulait sorti. Je mis ma veste en cuir noire, je l'avais acheté il y a peu j'en suis content. Je pris la laisse de la même matière que ma veste et sortis suivis de près par Demon. Le silence, parfait pour réfléchir, je laissai Demon se balader à l'air libre, plonger dans mes pensées je sortis de mes pensées que lorsque je sentis Demon me tirer par la manche et courir vers l'entrée du parc, je le suivis et vis une silhouette frêle, assise sur un banc, je m'approchai et vis que la personne en question était Nathaniel tremblant et pleurant.

«Nath ? ça va ?

Nath ne régissait pas à mes appels, je lui pris le bras et il se laissa faire, on dirait une poupée, j'eus un pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi, je le secouai frénétiquement les épaules pour le réveiller de sa transe mais rien n'y fait, je lui pris les bras pour qu'il ne se recroqueville pas sur lui-même mais quand je fis ses gestes il gémit de douleur, j'eus mal pour lui, je commençai à trembler, dû au froid ou a quelque chose d'autre…

Je me repris bien vite, je touchai la peau gelée de Nath et le bougeai pour le mettre sur mon dos mais il ne tenait pas donc je « demandai » à Demon d'aller chercher un bout de bois long, je le vis partir en courant chercher ce que je lui avais demandé, il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un morceau de bois long, parfait.

Je sentis me blond grelotté encore, habilement je balançai ma veste en cuir – que j'avais enlevé pour mettre Nath sur mon dos- sur le dos de Nath, ce dernier l'empoigna et se blottir contre mon dos, pendant que je calais le bois derrière les genoux de Nath.  
Je regardai Demon qui avait la laisse dans la gueule, je lui fis signe de me suivre et on rentra tous les trois à mon appart.

Fin PDV Castiel

Fin Chapitre 13


	17. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Hébergement

Nathaniel se réveilla avec la désagréable impression que l'on lui lèche la figure. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il vit un pelage noir et marron fonce puis la petite tête d'un chien qu'il ne connaissait pas puis il entendit une voix qui lui était inconnue, ou en tout cas il ne la reconnaît pas tout de suite.

« Demon ! Descends de là !  
Le dit Demon continuait de lui lécher la figure jusqu'à ce que le blond se redresse et que le chien descende du lit sur lequel il avait pris place.  
« Tu vas mieux .  
-euh...je…vais bien…

Nath se leva mais une douleur lancinante lui vrilla le dos entier et il du se recoucher pour faire taire la douleur lorsqu'il vit l'inconnu revenir avec un tube de pommade. Ce dernier alluma la lumière et Nath le reconnu (enfin), la personne qui l'avait aidé n'était autre que Castiel. Celui-ci s'avança et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Tourne-toi je vais te mettre de la pommade.

Nathaniel s'exécuta et se mit sur le ventre, Castiel repris donc :

-qui t'a fait sa ? Dit-il en pointant son dos rempli d'hématomes  
-Personne ! je ne suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé je devrais rentrer chez moi !  
-Non tu reste ici ton pas le choix.

Fin chapitre 14


	18. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Soins

Après que Castiel est dit cela, Nath soupira et défit sa chemise laissant cette dernière tomber au sol.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux, le dos de Nathaniel était recouvert de marque violacée passant par le rouge, le bleu et le noir, certains hématomes étaient gros d'autres plus petits, il y avait aussi des espèces de griffures traversant tout son dos.

L'état de son dos pourrait en faire pâlir plus d'un mais Castiel se reprit et ouvrit le tube pour en mettre une bonne dose sur le dos du délégué, ce dernier sursauta quand il sentit la crème froide être déposée sur son dos brûlant puis il frissonna en sentant de grandes mains étaler la couche froide sur ses blessures, il se sentait tellement bien, protéger, en sécurité qu'il s'endormit rapidement.

Castiel entendit Nathaniel s'endormir grâce à sa respiration, la fatigue sûrement, il continua son massage encore quelques minutes puis alla se laver les mains. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il eut mal pour le blond, s'il pouvait aller péter la gueule de la personne qui a fait sa à son petit blond il pourrait aller le faire mais il préféra s'installer à côté de Nath et il finit par s'endormir lui aussi avec un gros chien entre eux.

Fin chapitre 15


	19. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Réveil à en tomber

Nathaniel se réveilla avec… un chien dans ses bras. Surpris il se leva un peu trop vite ce qui eut l'effet de l'étourdir et il tomba par terre, sur les fesses en un gros « boum ». Le boucan provoqué par Nath réveilla le maître des lieux qui était toujours en train de dormir.  
Quand Castiel se réveilla il vit Demon aussi proche de lui et fit un bond en arrière tombant du lit lui aussi. Ils rigolèrent ensemble sous le regard de Demon qui ne comprenait pas, le chien pencha la tête vers la gauche ce qui fit encore plus rire les deux garçons toujours étaler par terre.

Fin chapitre 16


	20. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17:L'arrivée d'une peste !

Après un petit moment de détente les deux hommes se préparent et sortirent pour aller au lycée, ils étaient presque arrivé quand Nathaniel suggéra qu'il passe avant Castiel pour ne pas créer de fausses rumeurs. Nath entra donc au lycée avant Castiel et le rouge entrèrent trente minutes plus tard. Nathaniel se retrouva à gérer une nouvelle élève temporaire et quand il lut le prénom de cette dernière, son sang se glaça mais il fit extirper de sa peur et sa surprise par une voix plutôt familière.

« Salut Nath ! Salua une personne avec une voix mielleuse écœurante  
-Ouais salut... Débhra  
-Il est ou Castielounet .  
-je ne sais pas ! Tient l'emploi du temps !  
-Ouais ! Tu ne l'auras pas, jamais !  
-Euh… ?

C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie retentit annonçant le début des cours. Tous deux allèrent avec les autres devant la salle A attendant monsieur Faraize qui les fit entrer et comme il trouvait qu'il y avait trop de bavardage il plaça les élèves.

La classe se composait de deux rangers avec le bureau du professeur au milieu près du tableau. Au fond à gauche se trouvait Nathaniel et Debrah juste devant se trouvait Iris et Violette puis Armin et Mélody puis Lysandre et Kentin et tout devant se trouvait Castiel.  
Du coté droit au fond se trouvait Ambre et Su puis Kim et Alexy puis Sora et Peggy ensuite Li et Charlotte et tout devant sur la même ranger que Castiel se trouvait Rosalya.  
Tous étaient mécontents de leur place surtout Castiel et Rosalya ainsi que Ambre et Su.

Fin chapitre 17


	21. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Trop calme en sport

Après que monsieur victime (Faraize) est placé les élèves, ces derniers lâchèrent un « non ! » collectif sauf Iris, Violette qui elles étaient contentes de leur place. Après le cours d'histoire-géographie, ils se rendirent en cours de sport avec monsieur Boris, le sport qu'il avait choisi était un sport que tout le monde aime...la course...

Mr Boris prépara le terrain en plaçant des plots de couleurs tous les 100 mètres jusqu'à atteindre un cercle de 1200 mètres.

Le sport commença et les élèves se mirent en binômes, un observateur et un qui courrait : Iris observait Violette Lysandre observait Castiel Su observait Kentin Li observait Charlotte Rosalya observait Kim Sora observait Nathaniel et Ambre observait Débhra, ces dernières ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer mais tout le monde était en binômes sauf elles et elles firent obliger de se mettre ensemble, bien sûr Ambre fit une crise pendant vingt minutes avant de finalement accepter.

Tous les coureurs étaient en place de même que les observateurs, un coup de sifflet retentit et ils commencèrent à courir.

Sept minutes passèrent et le silence régnait en maître, seul le souffle erratique des coureurs se faisait entendre. Castiel n'avait aucun mal à rester à la même vitesse mais lorsqu'il vit Nath ralentir considérablement, il fronça les sourcils et quand il arriva au niveau de Nath mis sa main dans le dos de ce dernier, qu'il sentit se crisper, pour l'inciteront à courir et pour l'aider vu que celui-ci avait du mal à rester à la même vitesse.

Fin chapitre 18


	22. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Jalousie mal placée

Après ce geste Castiel restèrent quelques minutes à se coter puis il finit par accélérer et laisser Nath seul. Sora qui avait été la seule à avoir vu l'échange sourit, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait, elle vit Débhra sprinter jusqu'à Nathaniel, elle le dépassa et lui fit une croche pied en le poussant cela lui valut une grosse gamelle. Il se prit le mur du gymnase dans la face. Sora sauta de sa place et sprinta balançant les feuilles et le stylo d'observation.

Elle fut rapidement suivi par monsieur Boris. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle prit les épaules du jeune homme et cela sa tête sur sa poitrine et lui tint les hanches pour éviter qu'il tombe ou glisse et lui demanda ensuite s'il allait bien mais le blond ne réagit pas.

Castiel se mit accroupi à côté de la brune, qui le regarda et tous deux hochèrent la tête, Castiel se mit de dos à Sora toujours accroupi et la brunette installa le blond sonné sur le dos du rockeur. Ce geste rendit Débhra folle de jalousie et de rage mais elle ne pouvait rien faire donc elle garda le silence.  
Castiel se rendit à l'infirmerie après s'être perdu trois fois en se trompant de chemin.

Il entra sans frapper, il expliqua tout à la jeune femme qui était l'infirmière du lycée et elle prit en charge le blond toujours dans les vapes. Quand il sortit il fut surpris de voir la moitié de la classe, si ce n'est pas toute la classe devant l'infirmerie, monsieur Boris en tête. Il leur conta donc l'état du délégué, Nathaniel avait pris une cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière ainsi que quelques bleus. Les têtes se décrispèrent quand il leur annonça que le délégué s'en remettrait.

Fin chapitre 19


	23. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Pleure, Embrouille et Solitude

Quelques jours après l'accident tout se passaient bien. Nath se portaient bien même si quelques maux de tête revenaient ça passait toujours rapidement. Castiel surveillait Nath de loin, il ne se comprenait pas. La classe allait avoir sport les élèves allèrent se changer et Nath arriva le dernier dans le gymnase il fut vite rejoint par Débhra, malheureusement, qui se dandinait en souriant mais elle perdit son sourire en apercevant Nathaniel.

« J'ai tout le lycée dans ma poche tu ne me prendras pas mon chaton !  
-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il avait haussé le ton, pourquoi ce n'était que Castiel…  
Elle ricana et sans que Nath comprenne elle se mit à « pleurer » bruyamment, les autres sortirent et virent la jeune fille pleurant à chaudes larmes, ils demandèrent donc ce qui n'allait pas et Débhra se mit à raconter des mensonges aussi gros qu'un âne, toute la classe cru à son histoire et se retournèrent furax contre notre petit blond qui n'en menait pas large.

Castiel lui ne semblait pas y croire et il soupira, Lysandre, Rosalya, Alexy et Kentin avaient des doutes concernant les dires de leurs anciennes anciennes de classe sauf pour Alexy. Sora elle n'avait aucun doute quand elle vit le regard de Nath se décomposer sous les regards noirs de ses camarades de classe, il essaya d'expliquer que c'était faux mais en vain.

Nathaniel partis en courant du gymnase suivit de près par Sora qui se stoppa à l'entrée du gymnase retenu par quelqu'un qui lui fit un signe de tête négatif et elle se força à laisser Nath seul. Il commençait à pleuvoir comme si la pluie reflétait la tristesse de Nathaniel.

Quelques jours après cet évènement Nathaniel se promenait seul, il avait failli se faire exclure de son poste de délégué à cause d'Ambre qui voulait jeter un seau d'eau de toilette sur la tête de Débhra et il avait été présent au mauvais moment, il avait eu une heure de colle et il eut droit à une punition une fois rentrée chez lui après avoir annoncé la colle à ses parents.

Il était triste, il ne se sentait nul, il donna les clefs de la salle des professeurs à Kentin qui fit estomaquer quand il les lui donna. Il n'avait envie de rien même s'il espérait croiser Castiel il mourrait d'envie d'aller le voir mais il savait que Castiel ne le croyait pas, à quoi bon essayer…  
Il atteint le bout du couloir, là où se trouvait la salle des professeurs, la porte ouverte était une tentation, il voulait voir cette pièce où il avait eu un accès privilégier. Hésitant il finit par entrer doucement dans la salle.

Fin chapitre 20


	24. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Révélation de Débhra

Nathaniel entra doucement dans la salle des professeurs quand il fut au fond de la salle, il sursauta en entendant la porte claquer et en entendant des bruits de talons venir dans sa direction. Il se retourna doucement pour tomber sur Débhra. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui sourit.

« Tu crois vraiment que les autres vont te croire si tu continues comme ça . Interrogea Nath méfiant  
\- Évidemment, j'ai tout le lycée en poche, j'ai juste à faire les larmes de crocodile et ces abruties croiront tout ce que je leur diraient, et puis j'ai Castiel, la donne à changer, grâce à son talent et à son style décalé il boostera ma carrière !  
\- Tu comptes le jeter comme la dernière fois .  
\- Bah oui ! Il n'y a qu'une place sous les projecteurs, je me servirais de lui et après je serais connu de tous ! Mais tu te mets tout le temps en travers de ma route et je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte !  
\- Tu vas me frapper !  
\- Si c'est le seul moyen de te faire renoncer oui !  
\- Ça va finir par te faire savoir tu sais.  
\- J'ai juste à leur faire croire un truc bidon et c'est bon, en même temps ils sont tellement débiles dans ce lycée ! Rigola-t-elle méchamment  
-Oui mais j'aurais la marq…

Le délégué ne put finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire et un violent coup de genou dans le ventre. #victime  
Ce qui le fit tomber par terre et c'est à ce moment que la jeune fille remarqua qu'un petit voyant rouge était allumé près d'un micro sur le bureau où la directrice fait ses annonces, la chanteuse comprit que toute leur discussions avaient été retranscrites dans tout le lycée via le micro.

Elle s'énerva.

Elle prit Nath par les cheveux, ce dernier couina mais il lui assena plusieurs coups dans l'abdomen, dans les jambes et un coup de boule mais la chanteuse réussie malgré tout à lui donner une autre série de coups de poing et de coup de talon aiguille dans les cuisses, elle allait lui donner une claque lorsque sa main se figea dans son élan.

Fin chapitre 21


	25. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Blessure et Découverte

Elle releva la tête et elle vit que c'était Castiel qui avait arrêté son poing. Il la regardait avec haine, ce qui effraya la jeune fille ainsi que le jeune délégué. La jeune fille ne se démonta pas. Derrière Castiel se trouvait tous les anciens amis de la chanteuse, Violette qui est parmi eux prit la parole.

« Débhra tu penses vraiment que nous sommes un lycée d'idiot . Demanda la dessinatrice  
-Mais non ma petite Violette, tu sais bien qu'e t'aime beaucoup ! Répliqua Débhra  
\- La Moche tu'n'es pas obligé à'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, sinon c'est mon poing qui va s'enfoncer dans ta gueule ! De plus on a tous, tout entendu, même les bruits de coups et les gémissements de mon Nath. Ajouta Sora froidement  
\- Je...je... Ce n'est...pas vrai…  
\- Débhra je pense que tu dois partir de ce lycée, définitivement, tu en as assez fait, va-t-en ! Trancha Castiel en regardant Nathaniel  
-Mais chaton ! Supplia la chanteuse à son ex petit ami  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !  
\- Tout ça c'est ta faute ! cria-t-elle à Nathaniel.

Ce dernier ce prix un violent coup dans la cheville le faisant tomber au sol et un autre dans la tête qui fit apparaître des points noirs dans sa vision. Il resta au sol recroqueviller sur lui-même, il essayait de se maintenir conscient.  
Castiel ne réagit pas en voyant la chanteuse faire ça, il avait atrocement mal au cœur. C'est après quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se produire qu'il entra dans une rage folle, il prit la jeune fille par les cheveux l'entraîna jusqu'au portail de l'école et la jeta par terre, et partis voire son tendre blond.

Quand il arriva il vit Kentin portant Nathaniel sur son dos, ils étaient entourés par les lycéens et lycéennes qui regardaient les différents bleus et bosses sur le blond. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'avança vers eux et caressa la joue de l'inconscient sous le regard étonné ou choqué des élèves présents autour d'eux.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui maintenant.

Kentin ne dit rien et laissa Castiel prendre Nathaniel dans ses bras.

Fin chapitre 22


	26. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Réveil et Révélation

Quand Nathaniel ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression d'un déjà vue, il se releva lentement mais sûrement et il inspecta la pièce de ses yeux caramel et il tomba sur un regard métallique qui le fixait.

« Salut, bien dormirent . Pas trop mal ? Questionna le rockeur assis non loin du lit où le blond était allongé

Nathaniel mis un moment avant de comprendre ce que l'homme à côté de lui, lui disait. Puis comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, il souleva les draps sans répondre aux questions du rockeur, et dit d'une voix teinte de tristesse et de remords.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit !  
Nathaniel était en caleçon et avait des bandages enroulé autour de son corps que même les draps ne pouvait cacher.  
-Qui t'a fait ça ?!  
-Castiel calme toi s'il te plaît !  
-Que je me calme . Dit moi QUI est l'enfoiré qui t'a touché !  
-Je...c'est...je...mon…père…qui…je…

Castiel prit Nath dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes, Nathaniel s'accrochait à Castiel de toutes ses forces comme s'il avait peur de ce noyé.  
(Auteur : pourquoi je vois une guimauve me tomber dessus ?)  
Castiel se releva et donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son blond.  
(Auteur : aaah putain *.* je meurs enseveli sous une guimauve)  
Castiel poussa Nath et se mis à côté de lui, couchant le blond en même temps, ils enroulèrent leurs jambes et Castiel mis un bras sur le ventre du blond tandis que Nath avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de l'autre homme et ils s'endormirent chacun heureux et avec un sentiment de sécurité pour Nathaniel.

Fin chapitre 23


	27. Chapter 24

Quelques jours après que Castiel découvre le secret de Nathaniel, ce dernier fit sa colle et les problèmes de violence firent régler et il fit émanciper et il partit vivre dans l'appartement de Castiel étant maintenant un couple.

Puis la directrice a annoncé que si les élèves voulaient une fête de fin d'année, ils devraient la préparer. Les élèves ont crié de joie, même si la directrice à ajouter que c'était grâce à Nath, qui avait négocié pour pouvoir faire une fête de fin d'année. C'est comme ça que Nath fut pris dans un câlin collectif sous le regard jaloux mais content de Castiel rester en retrait avec Lysandre et quelques élèves.  
C'est ainsi que tous s'activèrent pour tout préparer.

Nath et Melody en gestion ; Castiel et Lysandre et Kentin pour la musique ; Iris, Violette, Rosalya et Alexy pour la décoration et les vêtements de soirée ; Sora, Armin et Peggy pour les boissons ; Li, Charlotte, Ambre pour la nourriture ; Capucine et Priya pour les maquillages.  
Et avec l'aide des professeurs, ils eurent vite terminé.

« Vous avez tous terminé . Demanda Nathaniel au milieu de la foule  
-OUII ! Lui rependit la foule d'élèves en délire  
-Eh bien, QUE LA FÊTE COMMENCE !  
-OUAIS !

Fin chapitre 24

Je vous annonce que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de cette fiction, je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu la poster et je remercie toutes les personnes qui l'ont lu et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu. :D


	28. Chapter Final !

Chapitre 25 : Fête de fin d'année 2/2 Final

Il y avait une bonne ambiance dans le lycée Sweet Amoris, la musique fusait et les élèves se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse.

Nathaniel était dans les bras protecteurs de Castiel, ils avaient profité de cette soirée pour officialiser leurs relations, certains l'accueillir bras ouvert mais d'autres étaient choqués comme Mélody qui n'arrivais pas à y croire mais qui fut contrainte de l'accepter grâce à Sora qui lui a fait une grosse morale devant le regard amusé de tous leurs amies.

Nathaniel appelait Castiel « son Casty d'amour » juste pour le voir le rouge aux joues. Ils parlaient gaiement avec les gens, principalement leurs amies mais aussi avec des professeurs ou avec les autres élèves.

Au bout d'un moment Castiel, Lysandre et Kentin montèrent sur scène sous les cris effrénés du public. Bizarrement ce n'est pas Lysandre qui chante mais Castiel, qui prit le micro et avant de commencer, il jeta un regard à Nathaniel et commença à parler.

« Je dédie cette chanson à la personne la plus chère que j'ai... »  
Puis la batterie et les guitares commencèrent, le délégué était ému, son Casty d'amour lui chantait une chanson !  
Après la chanson, le petit groupe descendit de scène sous les cris et applaudissement du public.

« Finalement, cette année a été pleine de rebondissement mais elle se finit extrêmement bien !  
-Ouais, répondit simplement son copain qui l'entoura de ses bras  
-Arrêter de vous donner en spectacle les gars ! Cria Alexy tout rouge avec Kentin juste à coter qui était extrêmement gêné  
-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes gêné . Taquina Castiel  
-Pas du tout ! Répondit Kentin un peu trop rapidement  
-Au lieu de vous quereller profiter de la soirée faites comme Sora et Armin par exemple ! Ria Rosalya qui avait Leigh juste à coter qu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher.

Et au milieu de la foule on pouvait apercevoir Sora et Armin dansant tous les deux puits Nathaniel vit Sora baisser la tête et Armin se frotter le coup et d'un coup Sora frappa Armin au crâne avant de lui prendre son écharpe et de l'attirer vers elle pour un doux baiser. Nathaniel sourit face à ce spectacle et se met plus confortablement contre son Casty en soupirant de bien-être.

Vraiment cette année a été géniale quoi que rebondissante !

~Fin~

Et voilà la fin d'une belle aventure ! Je suis très contente d'avoir pu vous la partager même si les persos son OOC, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.  
J'ai un truc à vous proposer je pense que vous remarquer qu'il y avait deux couples en arrière-plan (je sais que vous savez ce que je vais vous dire XD) je vous propose de faire deux fiction "complémentaire" à celle-ci mais qui raconte la formation de ses deux couples qu'en dites-vous ?

Bye Bye 3


End file.
